The present invention relates to the field of inexpensive, portable kitchen appliances, and in particular, to an inexpensive, portable kitchen appliance for facilitating the washing of dishes.
It is well known that the daily routine of washing dishes is a task not particularly enjoyed by those having to do so. With the advent of automatic dishwashing machines, the drudgery of having to wash dishes, and the concomitant damage to the hands of those who wash dishes, is eliminated. However, automatic dishwashing machines are expensive, require external power sources, and a substantial amount of room.